1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging field, and in particular, to apparatus and method for ray scanning imaging.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Nowadays radiation imaging apparatus has been widely utilized in public places and important departments, such as airports, stations, customs, subways, harbors, etc., for performing security inspection of goods such as luggage or cargo in a high efficient and stable manner as all the countries in the world pay more attention on security inspection.
Radiation imaging apparatus is generally made in accordance with principles of exponential ray attenuation. That is, scanning of the object to be inspected is carried out by the ray beams emitted from the radiation source. The ray beams pass through the object to be inspected, and are received by the ray collection device. Three-dimensional images are composed or reconstructed and displayed based on ray detection values received by the ray collection device.
FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of a prior art radiation imaging apparatus.
The radiation imaging apparatus comprises a gantry 13, a ray source 11 connected to the gantry 13, a detection arrangement 12 placed, opposite to the ray source 11, on the gantry 13, and a delivery device 14 for delivery of the object to be inspected. During the inspection operation, the gantry 13 brings the ray source 11 and the detection arrangement 12 to rotate so as to achieve ray projection values for different rays under different angles and to obtain tomography images for the object to be inspected by means of reconstruction.
The applicant has made in-depth study on the prior art radiation imaging apparatus and found that, the prior art radiation imaging apparatus has low detection efficiency because rotations of the ray source 11 and the detection arrangement 12 are brought by the gantry 13 with a limited rotational speed. Accordingly, the prior art radiation imaging apparatus is hard to satisfy the existing requirements, for example, the requirement of a clearance rate of 0.5 m/s, for civil aviation goods.